


It's Started with Swords

by Hyperkaoru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Humor, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperkaoru/pseuds/Hyperkaoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"เฮ้ คลาวด์ จริงรึเปล่าที่'อย่างว่า'ของท่านนายพลเซฟิรอธน่ะยาวเหมือนมาซามุเนะที่เขาถือน่ะ"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Started with Swords

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Scene setted in FFVIICC. Request from Viva-sama, Theme : Sword

"เฮ้ คลาวด์ จริงรึเปล่าที่'อย่างว่า'ของท่านนายพลเซฟิรอธน่ะยาวเหมือนมาซามุเนะที่เขาถือน่ะ"

การเป็นเพื่อนกับเรโน่ที่โตมาจากสลัมมีประโยชน์อยู่บ้างไม่มากก็น้อย และสิ่งหนึ่งที่คลาวด์ได้มาจากเด็กหนุ่มก็คือการฟังภาษาส่ออนาจารรู้เรื่องและนั่นก็ทำให้เขาพ่นโค้กที่กำลังดื่มอยู่ใส่อีกฝ่าย "อะไรนะ!?" ใช่ เขาได้ยินเต็มสองหู และไม่ เขาไม่เชื่อว่าเรโน่จะถามอย่างนั้นออกมา 

"นี่ไง" เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงยื่นโทรศัพท์มือถือที่เจ้าตัวได้มาอย่างลึกลับให้เขาดู เหมือนกับคาเด็ทแทบทุกคนในชินระ เรโน่เป็นสมาชิกแฟนคลับของเซฟิรอธ แม้ว่าตัวเรโน่จะไม่ได้ปลื้มท่านนายพลชนิดไม่ลืมหูลืมตาเหมือนคนอื่นๆ แต่เรื่องกอสซิปนี่ขอให้บอก เจ้าตัวไม่เคยคิดจะพลาดซักข่าว "มีข่าววงในจากโซลเยอร์บอกว่าเซฟิรอธน่ะยาวสิบสองนิ้วตอนแข็งเต็มที่ ศิวะ หมอนั่นยาวขนาดนั้นจริงๆเหรอวะ?"

ดวงตาสีฟ้าของคลาวด์เบิกกว้างมองอีกฝ่าย "แล้วนายมาถามชั้นเนี่ยนะ?"

"ก็เออสิวะ!" เรโน่ตบป๊าบให้เข้าที่หลังของเขา "ไม่ถามนายแล้วจะไปถามใคร ก็นายนอนกับเซฟิรอธไม่ใช่เรอะเพื่อน!"

ขอบคุณไกอาที่รูมเมทของพวกเขายังไม่กลับเข้ามาในห้อง ไม่งั้นคลาวด์คงต้องเอาหัวโขกกับเตียงแข็งๆของชินระตายหนีอายอย่างแน่นอน "ไม่ใช่โว๊ย! นายไปได้ข่าวมาจากไหนเนี่ย!"

เรโน่ดูชะงักไปครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะตบตามตัวของเขาแล้วจู่ๆก็ผลักคลาวด์หน้าคะมำลงกับเตียง ไม่ใส่ใจเสียงกรีดประท้วงของเขาเมื่อเจ้าตัวดึงกางเกงนอนลายทางพร้อมๆกับกางเกงในลายโจโคโบะเก่าๆที่ซีดจนแทบไม่มีสีลง แล้วแหวกแก้มก้นของเขาออกดู "นายก็มีรูตูดนี่หว่า ทำไมยัง--"

และรูมเมทของเขาก็เลือกเวลากลับห้องได้แย่ที่สุด เพราะว่าด้วยความสัตย์จริงแล้ว การนอนคว่ำโก่งตูดโดยมีเรโน่อยู่ข้างหลังไม่ใช่ภาพที่เขาอยากจะต้อนรับอีกฝ่าย สาบานได้ว่าเสียงตะโกนด้วยความตกใจของไกเซอร์คงเผื่อแผ่ไปให้คาเด็ทที่อยู่ในหอได้ยินทั้งชั้น และนั่นก็ทำให้คลาวด์ซบหน้าลงกับเตียงหลังจากที่ดึงกางเกงขึ้นมาอยู่กับที่แล้วเรียบร้อย

"อย่างน้อยนายก็ยังไม่มีแฟนคลับให้เอาไปเผาต่อกันในเมล์ลิ่งลิสต์ละกันล่ะวะ" เรโน่บอก ซึ่งนั่นใกล้เคียงคำปลอบใจได้ หากไม่ติดในข้อที่ว่า มีหรือไม่มีเมล์ลิ่งลิสต์ ข่าวคาวๆในชินระก็ไปไกลได้พอๆกัน

..............................................

"อะไรวะ นายยังอารมณ์เสียไม่หายรึไง ไม่เอาน่าเพื่อน อย่าทำตัวเหมือนสาววัยหมดประจำเดือนสิ มันก็แค่ข่าวลือ เดี๋ยวอีกซักพักคนก็ลืมแล้ว!"

คลาวด์ถลึงตาใส่เพื่อนหัวแดงขณะทำเป็นไม่ได้ยินเสียงกระซิบกระซาบที่ดังรอบๆตัวเขาในโรงอาหาร เด็กหนุ่มผลักหน้าของเรโน่ออกห่างเพื่อไม่ให้ข่าวลือลามไปไกลกว่านี้ "นายไม่เห็นสายตาของประชาสัมพันธ์รึไง พวกหล่อนรู้แล้ว!" 

เรโน่ยักไหล่ "มันก็แค่ข่าวลือคู่เกย์ล่ะน่า ที่นี่มีคู่เกย์เยอะจะตาย อีกอย่างนายก็เป็นเด็กของแฟร์ น่าจะชินได้แล้วนะ"

"ตลกเหอะ" เด็กหนุ่มตักมันบดแหยะๆใส่ปาก ทำหน้าย่นเมื่อได้กลิ่นเหม็นหืน อย่างไรก็ตาม เขาเลือกที่จะหลับหูหลับตากลืนมันเข้าไปเพราะเช้าวันศุกร์เป็นเช้าที่ต้องวิ่งมาราธอน และคนที่วิ่งไม่ได้ในเวลาที่กำหนดจะต้องเข้าเวรก่อนเวลาชั่วโมงนึงทั้งอาทิตย์จนกว่าจะแก้ตัวใหม่ได้ในสัปดาห์ต่อไป "แซคชอบผู้หญิงต่างหาก"

เพื่อนหัวแดงของเขาตบโต๊ะดังเปรี๊ยง ราวกับว่าเช้านี้พวกเขายังเป็นจุดสนใจไม่พอ "พลาดไปแล้วเพื่อนเอ๋ย แฟร์น่ะเป็นไบต่างหาก! เชื่อฉันสิ หมอนั่นนอนกับฮิวลีย์ชัวร์ เพราะงั้นฉันถึงนึกว่านายที่สนิทกับแซคจะได้ปีนขึ้นเตียงท่านนายพลยังไงล่ะ"

"ชี่ เบาๆหน่อยสิ" เขาพยายามปรามเพื่อนหัวแดง แม้ว่าความใฝ่ฝันของเขาจะเป็นสิ่งเดียวกับคนในชินระอีก 80% ก็ตาม ก่อนจะดันถาดอาหารออกจากตัวเมื่อเขาทนกล้ำกลืนไม่ลงอีกต่อไป "เรโน่ จริงๆแล้วแซคไม่ได้สนิทกับท่านนายพลขนาดนั้นซักหน่อย และไกอา ไม่ใช่ทุกคนในชินระซักหน่อยที่จะเป็นเกย์น่ะ แม้ว่าเขาจะกระโดดกอดผู้ชายอีกคนในที่สาธารณะก็ตามทีเหอะ"

"แล้ววันนึงนายจะรู้ว่าเรดาห์ฉันน่ะขนาดไหน" เรโน่พูดพลางลากเขาออกจากโต๊ะกินข้าว "ไปเหอะ เดี๋ยวสาย"

ตาสีฟ้าของคลาวด์เบิกกว้างมองเพื่อนของเขาเหมือนเรโน่โดนมันบดทำลายสมองไปแล้วเรียบร้อย "ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กันน่ะที่นายแคร์ว่าพวกเราจะเข้าคลาสสาย โดยเฉพาะคลาสมาราธอนน่ะ"

"วันนี้เป็นวันพิเศษเฟร้ย" เรโน่ทำเสียงจุ๊ๆ ก่อนจะลากคลาวด์ออกจากโรงอาหาร 

.......................................................

'พิเศษ'ที่ว่าของเรโน่คือชายหนุ่มชาวจีนในชุดสูทสีน้ำเงินอันเป็นที่รู้จักกันดีว่าเป็นยูนิฟอร์มของทาร์ค ซึ่งไม่น่าแปลกใจอะไรเพราะแต่ไหนแต่ไรเรโน่ก็เล็งที่จะเข้าทาร์คมากกว่าโซลเยอร์อยู่แล้ว แต่ที่ทำให้คลาวด์ต้องหยุดมองคือร่างสูงที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆทาร์คหนุ่ม ผมชี้ๆแบบนั้น ชุดฟอร์มสีน้ำเงินแทนที่จะเป็นสีแดงเหมือนโซลเยอร์เซคันด์คลาสคนอื่นๆ แล้วก็การวางตัวในแบบที่เรียกร้องความสนใจจากสายตารอบข้างได้อย่างดี 

"เฮะ เฮ้!" เรโน่ศอกใส่สีข้างของเขา "ดูเหมือน'แฟร์ที่ชอบผู้หญิง'ของนายจะสนิทสนมผิดปกติกับคุณเส็งที่ไม่ค่อยสุงสิงกับใครนะ"

แม้จะเป็นเรื่องผิดวิสัยที่ทาร์คกับโซลเยอร์ที่ปกติจะแยกตัวกันเหมือนน้ำกับน้ำมันมายืนคุยกันแบบนี้ แต่คลาวด์ก็ไม่เห็นว่ามันจะมีอะไรแปลกหรือส่อนัยตรงไหน "ให้ตายเหอะ เรโน่ ยอมรับเถอะว่านายกล่าวหาผู้ชายทุกคนที่คุยกับเพศเดียวกันว่าเป็นเกย์น่ะ ขนาดตอนโฮโจยืนคุยกับแซคนายยังบอกว่าเขานอนด้วยกันเลย"

"แล้วนายอธิบายได้รึเปล่าล่ะว่า'เพื่อนเลิฟ'ของนายจ่ายค่าไอ้เครื่องจักรกลสุดแพงที่ดันซุ่มซ่ามทำเสียด้วยวิธีไหนน่ะ อย่าบอกฉันนะว่าหักจากเงินเดือนโซลเยอร์ โอเค ถึงมันจะมากพอดู แต่สาบานได้ว่าไอ้เครื่องบ้านั่นมันต้องไม่ต่ำกว่าสิบล้านแหงๆ เพราะงั้นใช้ด้วยเงินเดือนทั้งชาติก็ใช้ไม่หมดหรอก" เพื่อนหัวแดงของเขากระหยิ่มยิ้มย่อง "ไม่โฮโจก็ประธานน่ะแหล่ะที่แฟร์ต้องคุกเข่าต่อหน้าเป้าน่ะ อ้าห์ แล้วก็ไม่ใช่เป้าประหารแน่นอน"

คลาวด์ฟังคำสองแง่สองง่ามจากเรโน่จนต้องส่ายหัว แซคที่อยู่ไกลออกไปเงยหน้าขึ้นมาก่อนจะโบกมือให้เขา คลาวด์ยิ้มรับแต่ไม่กล้าโบกมือตอบเพราะครูฝึกกำลังจับตาพวกเขาอยู่ "แซคจะพาฉันไปหาเอริธคืนนี้หลังวิ่งมาราธอนเสร็จ นายสนใจจะไปด้วยมั๊ย?"

"ม่ายล่ะ" เรโน่ตอบเขา ดวงตาสีเขียวระริกระรี้รับกับรอยยิ้มกว้างเห็นเขี้ยวซี่เล็กๆที่มุมปาก "คืนนี้ฉันจะไปฮันนี่บี ไงถ้านายเจอสาวน้อยของแฟร์เสร็จแล้วจะไปสมทบกับฉันที่นั่นก็ได้นะเพื่อน"

และก่อนที่คลาวด์จะได้ทันบอกเรโน่ว่า ไม่ เขาไม่มีทางจะเข้าซ่องแม้ว่าจะต้องเป็นหนุ่มบริสุทธิ์คนสุดท้ายในโลกก็ตาม ครูฝึกก็เป่านกหวีดบอกให้พวกเขาเริ่มออกวิ่ง และคลาวด์ก็มั่นใจมากๆว่าความเร็วของการออกตัวจะต้องทำให้วิสัยของเขาเบลอผิดปกติไปแน่ๆ เพราะจากหางตา เขาเพิ่งเห็นแซคจกตูดทาร์คหนุ่มคนนั้น

........................................

"สวัสดีจ่ะ ฉันชื่อเอริธ เกนบอร์รัฟ ยินดีที่ได้เจอตัวจริงของเธอนะคลาวด์ แซคเล่าเรื่องเธอให้ฟังเยอะเชียว"

รอยยิ้มของสาวน้อยตรงหน้าอ่อนหวานซะจนตาของคลาวด์พร่าเบลอ บางทีอาจจะเป็นเพราะเสาแสงเพียงลำเดียวที่ส่องผ่านรอยทะลุลงมาในสลัมอันมืดทึมก็เป็นได้ คลาวด์ไม่เคยสัมผัสตัวของผู้หญิงคนอื่นนอกจากแม่ของเขาและมืออันนุ่มนิ่มที่ยื่นมากุมมือเขาอย่างเป็นมิตรก็ทำให้คลาวด์รู้สึกตกใจ 

เขารู้สึกทำตัวไม่ถูกแต่ก็ไม่ได้อยากดึงมือออกไปจากการเกาะกุมของเธอ "คลาวด์...คลาวด์ สไตรฟ์ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักครับ มิสเกนบอร์รัฟ"

สาวน้อยในชุดขาวหัวเราะคิกคัก "ไม่เอาน่า คลาวด์! ไม่ต้องสุภาพถึงขนาดนั้นก็ได้ เรียกฉันว่าเอริธเฉยๆก็พอ" และเมื่อเธอหันไปเห็นแซคทำจมูกฟุดฟิด ร่างบอบบางก็เดินไปยังข้างแท่นบูชาแล้วหยิบเอาตะกร้าที่ตั้งไว้บนพื้นติดกลับมาด้วย "วันนี้ฉันทำแอ๊ปเปิ้ลครัมเบิ้ลใส่เชสต์นัทกับเชอร์รี่บลูเบอร์รี่พายมาจ่ะ แล้วก็มีลาซานญ่าไก่ด้วย!"

เอริธกดไหล่ของเขาให้นั่งลงข้างๆสวนดอกไม้ คลาวด์เอื้อมมือไปแตะกีบดอกเล็กๆสีเหลืองสดใส มันนุ่มเหมือนกำมะหยี่และดูแข็งแรงดีจนไม่น่าจะอยู่ในมิดการ์ที่เต็มไปด้วยฝุ่นควันและสารพิษได้ 

จานกระดาษกับแก้วพลาสติกใส่น้ำมะนาวถูกยื่นมาทางเขาก่อนที่เอริธจะใช้มีดตัดขนมพายออกเป็นสามเหลี่ยมแล้วแบ่งใส่จานให้แซคกับคลาวด์ชิ้นใหญ่เบ่อเริ่ม ส่วนตัวเธอเองกินชิ้นเล็กๆ "ฉันปลูกเองเลยนะ สวยใช่มั๊ยล่ะ"

คลาวด์ยิ้มบางๆออกมา รู้สึกเหมือนความอบอุ่นแผ่ซ่านจากขนมพายหอมหวานเข้าไปถึงในอก "อืมม์...." รสชาติเปรี้ยวอมหวานของบลูเบอร์รี่กับเชอร์รี่ทะลักเข้ามาในปากของเขา เมื่อผสมกับแป้งพายที่ทำให้เค็มนิดๆแล้วคลาวด์ก็อดชมออกมาไม่ได้ "พายนี่อร่อยมากเลย"

รอยยิ้มหวานๆของเอริธผุดขึ้นบนริมฝีปากที่แย้มยิ้มอยู่เป็นนิจ เบื้องหลังของสาวน้อยผมสีน้ำตาล แซคยิ้มกว้างอย่างภูมิอกภูมิใจแทนแฟนสาว "งั้นก็กินเยอะๆสิจ๊ะ" เธอบอกพลางตักขนมใส่จานกระดาษของเขาอีกชิ้นใหญ่ "เพราะแซคสัญญาว่าจะทำรถเข็นขายดอกไม้ให้ฉัน เธอก็จะช่วยด้วยใช่มั๊ยจ๊ะ คลาวด์?"

.................................

"ตั้งหมื่นกิลเชียวนะ ทำไมนายถึงไม่ขายไปล่ะ" คลาวด์บอกขณะใช้น้ำยาขัดดาบที่พวกโซลเยอร์ติดตัวไว้ล้างคราบสนิมคาวเลือดออกจากตัวดาบถูสีชมพูที่บังเอิญเปื้อนตอนเขาทาสีออกจากแขน หมื่นกิลที่ว่าหมายถึงราคาของรถเข็นขายดอกไม้ที่นักวิจัยอาวุธของชินระเข้าใจผิดว่าเป็นอาวุธชิ้นใหม่ตอนพวกเขาเข็นออกมาขายดอกไม้

แซคทำหน้าบูดปากยื่นเหมือนเด็กอนุบาลที่ถูกดึงออกเล่นออกจากมือ "มันไม่ใช่อาวุธสงครามซักหน่อย ฉันล่ะสงสัยจริงๆว่าเจ้านักวิจัยหรืออะไรนั่นเข้ามาทำงานได้ยังไง มันออกจะสวยอลังขนาดนั้นน่ะ!"

"ก็ อืมม์ นะ" เขายักไหล่ รู้สึกตกประหม่ามากขึ้นทุกก้าวๆที่พวกเขามุ่งหน้าไปยังวอลล์มาร์เก็ต แม้ว่าทั้งแซคและคลาวด์จะตัวเปื้อน คลุ้งไปด้วยกลิ่นสีและกลิ่นน้ำยาขัดดาบ แต่แซคก็ยืนยันว่าเขาควรจะไปร่วมวงสังสรรค์ของเจเนซิส แองจีล และเซฟิรอธ เพราะไม่บ่อยนักที่เจเนซิสจะสามารถลากเซฟิรอธลงมาดื่มกินได้ และนั่นหมายความว่าคลาวด์ต้องไปร่วมแจมด้วยเช่นกัน 

"แซค...ฉันว่าฉันขึ้นไปบนเพลทดีกว่านะ เคอร์ฟิวของคาเด็ทอยู่ตอนสี่ทุ่ม แล้วนี่ก็สามทุ่มแล้วด้วย" ความจริงแล้วไม่ใช่เคอร์ฟิวที่คลาวด์กลัว แต่เป็นโซลเยอร์เฟิร์สคลาสมากกว่าที่ทำให้คลาวด์ทิ้งลอตเตอร์รี่รางวัลที่หนึ่งเพียงใบเดียวในของเขา แซคเป็นโซลเยอร์เซคันด์คลาสที่กำลังจะเลื่อนไปเฟิร์สคลาสในอีกไม่ช้า และเจ้าตัวก็สนิทกับแองจีล ฮิวลีย์ จนไม่แปลกที่จะไปร่วมวง แต่การที่คาเด็ทกระจอกอย่างคลาวด์จะไปเสนอหน้านั้นเป็นอีกเรื่องนึง 

มือหนักๆของแซคตบลงมาบนบ่าของเขาทำเอาคลาวด์แทบทรุด บางทีแซคก็ลืมไปว่าตัวเองแรงเยอะขนาดไหน "ฉิบหาย- โทษทีๆ เป็นอะไรมากมั๊ย สไปค์? แต่เอาเถอะน่า เคอร์ฟิว! ไกอาช่วย นายนั่งกับตัวท่านนายพลเองเลยนะ ฉันให้แองจีลเซ็นผ่านให้นายได้น่าเพื่อน เพราะงั้นไปกันเหอะ ที่นี่ขายเหล้าที่แรงที่สุดในมิดการ์ก็ว่าได้ เพราะงั้นมันถึงเป็นที่โปรดของโซลเยอร์ไงล่ะ ข้อเสียของการเป็นโซลเยอร์ก็ตรงที่เหล้าธรรมดาทำให้เมาไม่ได้น่ะแหล่ะ" ไม่รอฟังคำตอบของคลาวด์ แซคใช้แรงซูปเปอร์โซลเยอร์ของเจ้าตัวลากเขาตรงไปยังย่านคึกคักทื่สุดของสลัมทันที

............................................

ถ้าแซคไม่กึ่งๆลากกึ่งๆอุ้มเขาไว้ คลาวด์คิดว่าเขาคงเข่าอ่อนไปแล้วเรียบร้อยเมื่อเห็นเส้นผมสีเงินที่โดดเด่นอยู่ท่ามกลางความมืดเมื่อพวกเขาไต่บันไดขึ้นมายังชั้นลอยของร้าน "แองจีล! มีอะไรกินบ้าง ฉันหิวจะตายอยู่แล้ว!"

เมื่อผสมการเผาผลาญมากกว่าคนปกติของโซลเยอร์และความไฮเปอร์ของแซค ดูเหมือนลานซานญ่าและขนมของเอริธจะทำให้เขาอิ่มไม่ถึงสองชั่วโมงแม้ว่าคลาวด์จะยังรู้สึกจุกอยู่ก็ตาม แซคลากเขาไปหย่อนไว้บนโซฟาตัวยาวที่ตั้งอยู่ทางด้านซ้ายของเซฟิรอธหลังจากที่คลาวด์ยกมือทำความเคารพผู้บังคับบัญชาการทั้งสามเหมือนเครื่องจักรถูกตั้งโปรแกรม ส่วนตัวเองโถมเข้าหาแองจีล 

"เจ้าลูกหมา นั่งดีๆหน่อย พวกเราอยู่ในที่สาธารณะนะ" แองจีล ฮิวลีย์ บอกด้วยเสียงทุ้มต่ำ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นเจ้าตัวก็ไม่ได้ผลักแซคที่ขึ้นคร่อมตักออกไป "จะดื่มอะไรมั๊ย?"  
"เดอะคอสต้าเดลโซล!" แซคบอกอย่างกระตือรือล้น ก่อนจะหันมาคลาวด์ "นายจะเอาเหมือนฉันมั๊ย สไปค์?"

คลาวด์ที่นั่งก้มหน้าพยายามบีบตัวให้เล็กที่สุดอยู่บนโซฟาเนื้อนุ่มพยักหน้าส่งๆ เขาเคยลองดื่มเบียร์หรือสก๊อตถูกๆของเรโน่บ้าง แต่ไม่เคยเข้าร้านหรูๆ สั่งเหล้าชงชื่อแปลกๆมาก่อน เพราะงั้นเขาถึงไม่อยากจะทำเปิ่นสั่งอะไรงี่เง่าที่ไม่มีขายในร้านนี้ต่อหน้าเซฟิรอธ ถึงคลาวด์จะมั่นใจว่าเซฟิรอธไม่มีทางสนใจแม้ว่าเขาจะเป็นลมชักตายคาโซฟาก็ตาม ทว่าด้วยเหตุผลประหลาดที่คลาวด์ไม่อาจรู้ได้ ดวงตาวาววับเหมือนแมวของเจเนซิสกำลังจ้องเขาอยู่

"โน เจ้าลูกหมา ยกเว้นนายอยากจะน๊อคเขาภายในอึกเดียว" แองจีลบอกด้วยสีหน้าเคร่งเครียด และคลาวด์ก็ภาวนาอยากให้เขาไม่ได้มองตามมือของชายหนุ่มที่ค่อยๆไต่อยู่บนต้นขาของแซค

'เชื่อฉันสิ หมอนั่นนอนกับฮิวลีย์ชัวร์'

คำพูดของเรโน่ก้องขึ้นมาในหัวของเขา อย่างไรก็ตาม คลาวด์พยายามหว่านล้อมให้ตัวเองนึกถึงบ่ายวันนี้ แซคดูเหมือนจะชอบเอริธมากๆ และเอริธก็เป็นผู้หญิงที่สวยที่สุดเท่าที่เขาเคยเห็นมา คงเป็นไปไม่ได้หรอกถ้าแซคจะนอนกับแองจีลในขณะที่เขาเดทกับเอริธ...

โอ้ ไกอา เขาหวังว่ามันจะเป็นไปไม่ได้...

"งั้นนายเอาฮันนี่ไนท์ละกันนะ" แซคบอกเขา ฮันนี่ไนท์ทำให้เขานึกถึงสถานบริการที่เรโน่ชอบไป กระนั้นเองอะไรก็ตามที่ไม่ทำให้เขาเมาแอ๋จนแสดงอะไรทุเรศๆออกไปก็โอเคทั้งนั้น

"เฮ้ เจ้าลูกหมา" เสียงเรียกชื่อเล่นของแซคดังขึ้น ทว่าไม่ได้มาจากแองจีล แต่เป็นคนข้างๆชายหนุ่ม "นายยังไม่ได้แนะนำสัตว์เลี้ยงตัวใหม่ให้พวกเรารู้จักเลยนะ"

คำว่า 'สัตว์เลี้ยง' ทำให้เขาสะดุ้งระคนโกรธ เขารู้ว่าในสายตาของโซลเยอร์ เขาไม่ต่างอะไรกับแมลงกระจอกหรือเด็กไร้ชื่อไร้หน้า ถึงอย่างนั้นคลาวด์ก็ยังไม่อยากเป็นสัตว์เลี้ยงของใคร ถึงแม้ว่าตอนนี้จะเป็นไปไม่ได้ แต่ซักวันหนึ่งเขาอยากเป็นเพื่อนกับแซค อยากเท่าเทียมกับแซค ไม่ได้อยากเป็นสัตว์เลี้ยงที่แซคเอาไว้ฆ่าเวลาหรือพาโชว์เหมือนอย่างตอนนี้

แซคโดดผลุงจากตักแองจีลกระเด้งเข้ามานั่งข้างเขา ก่อนจะโอบคอคลาวด์เอาไว้ "คลาวด์ สไตรฟ์!" แซคบอกด้วยน้ำเสียงภาคภูมิใจเหมือนตอนที่เขาเล่าถึงเอริธ และนั่นก็ทำให้หัวใจของเขาพองโต "เราเคยไปปฏิบัติภารกิจด้วยกัน หมอนี่ขึ้นเขาเก่งอย่างกับกวางผา ห่วยปืนแต่ฝีมือดาบเด่นที่สุดในบรรดาคาเด็ท เพราะงั้นตอนนี้ฉันก็เลยฝึกให้หมอนี้ทุกเสาร์!"

"จริงเหรอ?" ชายหนุ่มในโค้ทแดงย้ายร่างข้ามจากโซฟาอีกฟากมานั่งเบาะว่างๆข้างหนึ่งของคลาวด์ ก่อนจะเลิกคิ้วสูง "หือมม์ นายมีกลิ่นน้ำยาขับดาบนี่นา คลาวด์ งั้นบอกฉันหน่อยสิว่านายขัด'ดาบ'ของตัวเองบ่อยแค่ไหนน่ะ"

อย่างที่เขาเคยบอกไว้ การเป็นเพื่อนกับเรโน่ทำให้เขาอ่านความหมายระหว่างบรรทัดออก โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งบรรทัดที่อยู่ต่ำกว่าเข็มขัด แต่ก่อนที่เขาจะได้ทันตอบอะไรออกไป น้ำเสียงทุ้มต่ำกังวาลที่ทำให้ทั้งเนื้อทั้งตัวสั่นไปด้วยความยินดีก็ดังขึ้นแทรก

"นักดาบที่ดีควรทำความสะอาดดาบด้วยตัวเองทุกครั้งหลังใช้ นายเองก็ควรหัดเอาเป็นแบบอย่างบ้างนะ เจเนซิส"

ใช่ เซฟิรอธกำลังสั่งสอนพวกเขาในเรื่องที่สำคัญมากของการใช้ดาบ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นทันทีที่ประโยคซึ่งพูดด้วยเสียงสุดเซ็กซ์แปลเป็นคลื่นไฟฟ้าและส่งตรงเข้าสมองของเขา กระแสประสาทก็ถ่ายทอดจากสมองลงไขสันหลังและดิ่งลงล่างทันที สิ่งที่ทำให้คลาวด์แปลกใจคือ ทั้งๆที่เลือดของเขาอพยพลงใต้พร้อมๆความจินตนาการล้านแปดแล้ว มันยังเหลือพอให้หน้าของเขาร้อนผ่าวและแดงเถือกกว่าไฟที่เปิดหมุนติ้วอยู่บนฟลอร์เต้นรำ

ที่ข้างๆหู คลาวด์ได้ยินเสียงกลั้นหัวเราะเหมือนกำลังจะตายของแซค กับน้ำเสียงปรามแซคของแองจีล ส่วนเจเนซิสที่อยู่อีกข้างยิ้มเหมือนแมวที่เจอครีมจานใหญ่ "ขอบคุณสำหรับคำแนะนำ เซฟ แต่มีหลายคนอาสาอยาก'ขัดดาบ'ให้ฉันเยอะอยู่แล้ว ฉันชอบที่จะอยู่เฉยๆที่รับการบริการจากพวกเขามากกว่า คราวจริงนายก็ไม่ต้องลำบากทำเองก็ได้นะ ฉันคิดว่าหลายคนทีเดียวล่ะที่กระตือรือล้นอยากอาสา'ช่วย'นายน่ะ"

ท่านนายพลตวัดมองทางแซคที่หัวเราะจนขดตัวซุกหัวไว้ที่หลังคลาวด์อย่างใคร่รู้ มองคลาวด์ที่นั่งตัวแข็งทื่อหน้าแดงก่ำระคนแปลกใจ ก่อนจะหันมาทางเจเนซิสด้วยสีหน้าปกติธรรมดาเป็นอย่างที่สุดราวกับเพิ่งเป็นประจักษ์พยานบทสนทนาที่เต็มไปด้วยภาษาต่างถิ่นของพวกเขาที่ตัวเองฟังไม่ออก "ขอบคุณสำหรับคำแนะนำ แต่ฉันก็ยังคิดว่าฉันอยากดูแลดาบด้วยตัวเองมากกว่า"

คลาวด์รู้สึกโล่งอกที่เครื่องดื่มของเขากับแซคมาเสิร์ฟ ของแซคเป็นเครื่องดื่มสีฟ้าเขียวราวกับน้ำทะเลแต่สะท้อนแสงในความมืดเหมือนไฟนีออน ของเขาเป็นสีใสๆมีฟองฟู่ แต่เครื่องดื่มของเขาไม่ได้สว่างโร่เหมือนแซคเลยไม่สามารถบอกสีที่แน่นอนได้ กระนั้นเมื่อคลาวด์ลองดมๆดู เขาก็พบว่ามันน่าจะมีน้ำผึ้งผสมอยู่ 

ทันทีที่เครื่องดื่มในแก้วสัมผัสกับลิ้นของเขา ก็ส่งแผ่ความหวานปร่าๆ รสที่รับรู้ต่อมาคือความขมในแบบของแอลกอฮอลล์ รสชาติของมันเหมือนน้ำอัดลมที่เขาเคยดื่มจากตู้กดอัตโนมัติของชินระ แต่รสชาติดีกว่ามาก 

เจเนซิสเปลี่ยนไปนั่งบนโซฟาข้างๆเซฟิรอธ ทั้งสองคนกำลังอยู่ในบทสนทนาส่วนตัวที่ดูเหมือนเจเนซิสจะเป็นคนพูดอยู่ฝ่ายเดียว ส่วนเซฟิรอธพยักหน้ารับคำ แซคลากคลาวด์เข้าไปในบทสนาของเขากับแองจีล และเมื่อบทสนาดำเนินไปได้ไม่นาน แองจีลก็เริ่มถามว่าบ้านของเขาเลี้ยงโจโคโบะบ้างรึเปล่า หรือว่าแถวนั้นมีโจโคโบะเยอะมั๊ย พวกเขาสั่งเครื่องดื่มกันอีกหลายรอบ โดยเฉพาะแซคดื่มเอาๆจนหอคอยที่ตรงกลางบรรจุน้ำแข็ง ส่วนรอบๆบรรจุเครื่องดื่มสีนีออนที่เจ้าตัวสั่งมาครั้งแรกลดลงจนเหลือเพียงครึ่งเดียว 

และตอนที่เจเนซิสออกไปกับหนุ่มน้อยหน้าใสที่เป็นโซลเยอร์เทิร์ดคลาส แองจีลเรียกเขาว่า 'โจโคะ' จนคลาวด์รู้ว่านั่นคือชื่อเล่นใหม่ของเขา แซคก็ลากเขาออกไปที่ฟลอร์เต้นรำ

"น่าเสียดายที่นายเป็นแฟนกับเจ้าหัวแดงแล้วเรียบร้อย ไม่งั้นฉันจะแนะนำคนดีๆให้ อีเกิ้ลเพิ่งเลิกกับแฟน คันเซลยังโสดอยู่ แต่หนุ่มที่นี่ยังยินดีที่จะให้นายหิ้วกลับห้องถ้าแฟนนายโอเคน่ะนะ"

ตาของคลาวด์เบิกกว้างมองคนตรงหน้าอย่างไม่อยากเชื่อ แต่อีกที ใครที่ซัดทาวเวอร์บ้านั่นได้เกือบครึ่งก็ไม่น่าแปลกที่จะเมาแอ๋จนไม่มีสติ "แซค ฉันไม่ได้เป็นแฟนกับเรโน่ ฉันไม่ได้มีอะไรกับเรโน่ มันเป็นเรื่องเข้าใจผิด! เข้าใจผิดอย่างที่สุด! แล้วไกอา ไอ้ประโยค 'หนุ่มที่นี่ยังยินดีที่จะให้นายหิ้วกลับห้องถ้าแฟนนายโอเค' นี่มันหมายความว่ายังไงฟะ?!" คลาวด์คิดว่าเขาเมานิดหน่อยถึงได้กล้าขึ้นเสียงกับแซค แต่อย่างน้อยเขาก็ไม่ได้ถามไปว่าอีกฝ่ายรู้ได้ยังไงว่าเขาชอบผู้ชายหรือผู้หญิง เพราะว่าเขาไม่ได้ชอบผู้ชาย แม้ว่าเซฟิรอธจะทำให้เขาแข็งจนแทบถึงจากคำพูดแค่สองประโยคที่เป็นคำแนะนำอันแสนน่าเคารพก็ตาม 

แซคมองเขาอย่างมึนงงอยู่ซักพัก ก่อนจะพูดต่อ "โฮ่... ฉันหมายถึงว่าเด็กผมแดง...เรโน่โอเครึเปล่าถ้านายพาผู้ชายไปแจมด้วย แล้วนายแน่ใจนะว่านายกับเรโน่ไม่ได้มีอะไรกัน พวกนายตัวติดกันอย่างกับตังเม"

"แซค" เขาพยายามอธิบายอย่างใจเย็น "นั่นเรียกว่าเพื่อนสนิท เหมือนนายกับแองจีลน่ะแหล่ะ-- ไม่ ไม่เหมือนนายกับแองจีล" โฮ่ ก๊อด แซคกับแองจีลมีอะไรกัน เขาไม่อยากจะเชื่อเลยว่าแซคเป็นเกย์ ไม่- แซคเป็บไบ... "แล้วนายก็สวมเขาให้เอริธด้วย เธอจะต้องเสียใจมากแน่ๆที่นายมีอะไรกับคนอื่น เธอเป็นคนดี นายไม่ควรทำอย่างนั้นกับเธอ"

ถึงตอนนี้แซคยิ้มกว้าง วางมือบนบ่าของเขาพลางเคลื่อนไหวไปตามจังหวะเสียงเพลง ซึ่งทำให้คลาวด์ต้องขยับไปด้วยอย่างเก้ๆกังๆ "เฮ้! ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงหรอก แองจีลกับเอริธเจอกันแล้ว พวกเขาเข้ากันได้ดีเลยล่ะ เอริธบอกว่าตอนที่ฉันกับแองจีลอึ๊บกันนี่พวกเราดูร้อนแรงเป็นบ้า..."

โฮ่ ฟัค... คลาวด์รู้สึกเหมือนเขาตกลงในโพรงกระต่ายแล้วเข้าไปในดินแดนมหัศจรรย์ที่รอบตัวมีแต่คู่เกย์และผู้หญิงยอมให้แฟนหนุ่มของเธอนอนกับผู้ชายได้ ในชั่วเวลานั้นเอง เขาอยากกลับห้องแล้วขดตัวนอนเผื่อว่าโลกจะกลับมาเป็นปกติในวันพรุ่งนี้ 

"---แล้วเธอก็ชอบนาย ถามว่าพวกเรามีอะไรกันรึยังเพราะว่าเธออยากจะดูตอนนายถูกเอา--"

"หา?! เธอถามว่า-- นาย...กับ ฉัน!?" คราวนี้คลาวด์รู้สึกเหมือนลูกตาของเขากำลังจะหลุดออกมา ถ้าเมื่อสิบนาทีที่แล้วมีใครมาบอกเขาว่าเอริธที่ยิ้มหวานและคอยตักขนมเติมน้ำให้กับเขาเหมือนแม่ จะอยากให้แฟนหนุ่มของเธอมีเซ็กซ์กับเขา คลาวด์คงเอาไรเฟิลระเบิดหัวหมอนั่น 

"ใช่ๆ เอริธชอบนาย บอกว่านายน่ารักน่ากินสุดๆ แต่ฉันบอกว่านายมีแฟนแล้วและแฟนนายก็อาจจะเป็นโรคหวงก้างอยากเก็บนายคนเดียวเอาไว้ แม้ว่าหมอนั่นจะนอนไปทั่วก็เหอะ แต่ในเมื่อนายยังไม่มีแฟนก็เยี่ยมเลย อยากกลับห้องกับฉันมั๊ย?"

"แซค นายเมาแล้ว" คลาวด์บอกด้วยเสียงหวาดๆ เขารู้สึกอยากกลับบ้านที่นีเบิ้ลเฮลม์ขึ้นมาตะหงิดๆ แม้ว่าที่นั่นจะทำหน้าดูถูกใส่พวกรักร่วมเพศก็ตาม "ฉันควรจะขึ้นไปบอกคุณแองจีลให้พานายไปส่งหอ" 

"ไม่! ฉันยังไม่เมา!" แซคแถลงลั่น ก่อนจะเขย่าบ่าเขาจนหัวคลอน "เสียใจชะมัด แต่หนุ่มน้อยอย่างนายไม่ควรจ่อมเจ่าอยู่กับมือขวาคนเดียวในคืนวันศุกร์แบบนี้ เพราะงั้นพี่แซคจะหาหนุ่มหล่อพานายขึ้นสวรรค์ให้เองเพื่อน!" และวินาทีต่อมา แซคก็หันไปยิ้มให้กับคู่รักที่มองมาทางพวกเขา "นายสนใจจะสวิงกิ้งมั๊ย อเล็ก มิเชล?"

"ชัวร์" ชายหนุ่มผมสีทรายกระตุกยิ้ม ก่อนจะนัวเนียแลกลิ้นกับแซค ส่วนแฟนหนุ่มผมดำเดินมาหาเขา "ไฮ ฉันมิเชล"

"ผม--" คลาวด์แทบหายใจไม่ทันกับมือยั๊วะเยี๊ยเหมือนปลาหมึกที่พันแขนพันขาเขา "ไม่--" โฮ่ ไกอา เขาไม่อยากเสียความบริสุทธิ์อย่างนี้ ไม่ เขาไม่--  
และในขณะที่คลาวด์พยายามคิดกลวิธีในการเอาตัวรอด ก็เหมือนฟ้ายังคงเห็นใจเขาอยู่บ้าง 

"แซค!" เสียงดุๆของแองจีลดังขึ้น คลาวด์เห็นชายหนุ่มที่กำลังนัวเนียกับแซคสะดุ้งโหยง ผละออกมาจากแซคทันที

เพื่อนหัวเม่นของเขายิ้มกว้างเมื่อหันมาเห็นโซลเยอร์เฟิร์สคลาส แซคกระโดดเข้าเกาะคอแองจีล "แองจีล! นายก็จะมาเต้นด้วยกันเหรอ? ในที่สุดนายก็ยอมขึ้นมาบนฟลอร์ซักที นี่ๆ ฉันหาคู่นอนให้คลาวด์ได้แล้วนะ เก่งมั๊ยๆ ชมหน่อยสิ แองจีลลลล"

แองจีลดูเหมือนจะเข้าใจสถานการณ์และสีหน้าที่แปะป้าย 'สาวงามต้องการอัศวินช่วยเหลือด่วน!' ของคลาวด์ ดังนั้นชายหนุ่มจึงกระแอมไอ แล้วทำตาดุๆไปทางเจ้าของมือปลาหมึกที่กำลังลวนลามเขาอยู่ ซึ่งเหมือนปาฏิหารย์ เพราะเมื่อสามสิบวินาทีที่แล้วคลาวด์ใช้พลังงานทั้งหมดที่มีอยู่ในตัวรวมถึงพลังงานฮึดแบกโอ่งตอนไฟไหม้รวมกันแล้วก็ยังแกะไม่ออก แต่แองจีลทำได้ภายในวินาทีเดียวอย่างไม่ต้องออกแรงแม้แต่น้อย

"โจโคะ นายไม่ควรจะให้แซคลากลงมาบนฟลอร์" แองจีลบอกเขาด้วยเสียงเรียบๆ คลาวด์พยักหน้ารับคำ แม้อยากจะเถียงกลับแทบใจขาดว่า ข้อหนึ่ง เขาไม่ได้เป็นคนเลือกที่จะลงมา แต่แซค*แบก*เขาลงมาเหมือนเขาเป็นกระสอบใส่มันฝรั่ง ข้อสอง ถึงแม้ว่าเขากับแซคจะเป็นเพื่อนกัน แต่แซคก็มียศสูงกว่าเขา 

ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงพาเขาไปที่โต๊ะ แต่ไม่ได้นั่งลง "เฮ้ เซฟ ฝากพาเด็กนี่กลับหอหน่อยสิ ฉันจะไปส่งแซค" 

คลาวด์คิดว่าหัวใจของเขาคงหยุดเต้นไปแล้วเมื่อเซฟิรอธพยักหน้าตอบรับ "นายอยากจะดื่มอะไรต่อมั๊ย?" เซฟิรอธหันมาถามเขา คลาวด์ไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่าเขาจะมีวันนี้ นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่ดวงตาสีเขียวคู่นั้นมองมาทางเขา และพูดกับเขาเหมือนว่าเขามีตัวตนอยู่จริงๆ ไม่ใช่เพียงธาตุอากาศที่ห้อมล้อมชายหนุ่ม 

แม้ว่าคลาวด์อยากจะยืดเวลาอยู่กับเซฟิรอธให้นานชั่วกาลปาวสาน แต่นี่ก็เกือบเที่ยงคืนแล้วและเขาก็ไม่มีเรื่องตลกๆจะพูดเหมือนแซค ไม่กล้าหยอกล้อด้วยความสนิทสนมอย่างเจเนซิส หรือรู้เรื่องงานพอจะคุยได้เหมือนแองจีล เพราะงั้นเขาจึงส่ายหน้าปฏิเสธ

ร่างเพรียวแกร่งในชุดหนังสีดำของเซฟิรอธยืนขึ้น และในวินาทีนั้นเองคลาวด์สังเกตได้ว่าบรรยากาศภายในร้านเปลี่ยนไป บทสนทนาทุกวงหยุดลง สายตาทุกคู่เบนมาทางผู้ชายที่แข็งแกร่งที่สุดบนดวงดาว ทางเดินที่เบียดเสียดไปด้วยผู้คนแหวกออกเป็นแนวให้ท่านนายพลได้เดินผ่าน เซฟิรอธเหมือนจะชินชากับเรื่องแบบนี้ หากแต่คลาวด์ที่เดินตามหลังชายหนุ่มรู้สึกอายสายตาริษยาระคนสงสัยที่มองมาทางเขา

พวกเขาขึ้นรถไฟไปบนเพลทของมิดการ์ท่ามกลางความเงียบ เซฟิรอธเหมือนจะคิดอะไรอยู่คนเดียว ส่วนคลาวด์ก็ไม่กล้าที่จะเปิดบทสนทนาก่อน เมื่อลงจากรถไฟ เซฟิรอธเดินนำหน้าเขาไปอย่างสง่างามและว่องไวอย่างทหารชั้นดี ทั้งให้คลาวด์ที่ขาสั้นกว่ากึ่งเดินกึ่งวิ่งอยู่ด้านหลัง และยิ่งเดินระยะห่างระหว่างเขากับเซฟิรอธก็ยิ่งไกลขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เพราะงั้นเขาจึงต้องเปลี่ยนเป็นวิ่งแทนเพื่อให้ตามอีกฝ่ายได้ทัน

เสียงฝีเท้าของเขาเหมือนทำให้ท่านนายพลระลึกได้ว่าตัวเองเดินเร็วเกินไป ชายหนุ่มหันมาทางเขาก่อนจะหยุดยืนรอ นั่นทำให้ใบหน้าของเขาร้อนผ่าวไปด้วยความอับอายเพราะความกระจอกของตัวเอง กะอีแค่เดินตามเซฟิรอธเขายังเดินไม่ทัน 

ฮีโร่ของชินระหันหลังกลับไปเดินต่อด้วยฝีเท้าที่ลดทอนความเร็วลงกว่าเดิม คลาวด์จึงก้าวเร็วๆตามอีกฝ่ายไปเรื่อยๆ มองเส้นผมสีเงินตรงยาวที่เขาอยากเอื้อมไปสัมผัสว่ามันนุ่มเหมือนอย่างที่คิดรึเปล่า ข่าวลือในเมล์ลิ่งลิสต์ที่เรโน่เอามาให้เขาดูบอกว่าเวลาเซฟิรอธสระผม ชายหนุ่มใช้แชมพูกับครีมนวดถึงครั้งละขวด อีกฝ่ายคงต้องใช้เวลานานมากในห้องน้ำแน่ๆ ชายเสื้อคลุมหนังสีดำสะบัดไปตามจังหวะการเดินชวนให้คลาวด์จินตนาการถึงตอนที่เซฟิรอธปลดมันออกจากบ่า รวมถึงเกราะไหล่อันหนาหนักนั่นด้วย เขารู้ว่าแม้เซฟิรอธจะแข็งแกร่งขนาดไหน แต่ก็ไม่ใช่พวกที่กล้ามใหญ่เหมือนนักเพาะกาย เขาอยากสัมผัสกล้ามเนื้อเพรียวที่หุ้มไว้ด้วยผิวขาวละเอียดของอีกฝ่าย ทั้งแขน ไหล่ แผ่นอก ข้างตัวของเซฟิรอธประดับไว้ด้วยดาบยาวของเขาและนั่นก็ทำให้เขานึกถึง...

'เฮ้ คลาวด์ จริงรึเปล่าที่'อย่างว่า'ของท่านนายพลเซฟิรอธน่ะยาวเหมือนมาซามุเนะที่เขาถือน่ะ' 

ฝันกลางวันของคลาวด์สลายวับเมื่อคำพูดของเรโน่ดังขึ้นมาในหัว เขาสะบัดหน้าสองสามทีก่อนจะเพิ่งระลึกได้ว่าขาของเขาหยุดอยู่กับที่ 

และเมื่อไล่สายตาจากปลายบู๊ตหนังตรงหน้า ขึ้นไปยังขาเรียวยาวที่สวมกางเกงหนัง ไปจนเข็มขัดประทับตาชินระ ขึ้นเรื่อยไปยังแผ่นอกซึ่งมีแถบหนังรัดเป็นรูปกากบาท แนวลำคอสูงตรง ริมฝีปากบางสีอ่อน สันจมูกโด่ง และดวงตาสีเขียวเรืองแสง คลาวด์ก็พบว่าเซฟิรอธกำลังมองเขาอยู่

"ขอโทษครับท่าน!" คลาวด์ระล่ำระลักออกมาพร้อมทำความเคารพตัวตรงเผงเหมือนอย่างในคู่มือเมื่อพบว่าพวกเขายืนอยู่หน้าหอพักคาเด็ทแล้วเรียบร้อย "ขอบพระคุณครับที่มาส่งผม"

เซฟิรอธพยักหน้าให้เขา ก่อนจะเดินจากไป แต่แล้วเมื่อเดินไปได้แค่สี่ห้าก้าว ชายหนุ่มก็หยุดลง 

"สไตรฟ์ นายฝึกดาบกับแซคทุกบ่ายวันเสาร์ใช่มั๊ย?"

เสียงนุ่มลึกทำให้ร่างกายของเขาสั่นสะท้านอีกครั้ง "ครับท่าน" เขาตอบด้วยเสียงเบาหวิว 

"บอกแซคด้วยว่าถ้าเป็นไปให้ให้เลื่อนขึ้นมาฝึกตอนสิบโมงตรง ฉันอยากแวะไปดูการฝึกของพวกนายก่อนจะไปทำภารกิจที่จูน่อน"

คลาวด์จำไม่ได้ว่าเขาตอบอะไรกลับไปรึเปล่า เพราะรู้สึกตัวอีกทีเขาก็ร่วงลงไปนั่งกับพื้นด้วยหัวใจที่สั่นระรัวจนแทบหลุดออกมาทางปาก 

โฮ่ ก๊อด เซฟิรอธจะมาดูเขาฝึกดาบกับแซค

'เพราะงั้นฉันถึงนึกว่านายที่สนิทกับแซคจะได้ปีนขึ้นเตียงท่านนายพลยังไงล่ะ' 

คำพูดของเรโน่ที่วาบขึ้นมาในความคิดอีกครั้งทำให้คลาวด์คิดอย่างต่อยหน้าเด็กหนุ่มขึ้นมาตะหงิดๆ ฐานเอาความคิดไร้สาระมาฝังไว้ในหัวของเขา 

ถึงอย่างนั้น เขาก็บอกไม่ได้ว่าเรโน่พูดอะไรผิดไป

End of Sword

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
